What Wood You Do?
by k-stutz
Summary: Katie is having strange dreams about a familiar person. She is shocked when she realizes who it is and why they can't be more than friends.
1. Same

This is my first story so bear with me. This is my favorite pairing of any story. I'm going to do my best to update regularly because I know I hate waiting for the next chapter!

Notes...  
-None of these people belong to me. I am sadly not that creative.  
-Katie is moved up a year. In her 5th with Angelina and Alicia. Oliver is in his 7th. Harry in his 3rd.

* * *

She laughed as she looked into the soft brown eyes of this familiar stranger. They had just finished talking about wizard-muggle relations when he cracked a joke. Once the laughter had ceased they stared, holding each others glances for a few moments. Their faces slowly grew closer as she closed her eyes and suddenly.

Thud. Katie Bell face planted onto the hardwood floor of the Gryffindor Girls' dormitory. This had been the 3rd time this week she had the same dream with the same boy with the same familiar brown eyes, She knew she knew this boy, but where from?

She pulled herself to her feet, sliding into her slippers and into the bathroom; she looked into the same mirror she had been looking into for 5 years. Her messy blonde hair fell right below her shoulders and needed a good brushing. She ran her brush through a few times before getting her robes on. The other Gryffindor 5th years had just began rolling out of their out beds as she slipped down the stairs to the common room.

There was a first year sitting in the corner finishing her homework from the night before and one of her fellow 5th years was fast asleep, drooling over his school books. There were a few early birds leaving for the Great Hall when Angelina Johnson, one of her fellow Quidditch teammates popped up from behind her.

"Shall we head down?" Even with her hair in neat braids, Angelina still looked half asleep.

Katie nodded in response and they began to climb the stairs down to the Great Hall.

* * *

They arrived in the Great Hall as Katie looked up at the ceiling. It matched the sky outside, still slightly dark since the sun had not fully risen. The two girls sat at the Gryffindor table as Katie grabbed a muffin and took a sip from her glass. 

"So I had that dream again" Katie said between bites.

"The one where you forget to put on your robes?" Angelina let out a laugh.

Katie stared at her, clearly mad that she cracked the joke. "That was one time! I'm talking about the one with the boy who keeps trying to kiss me but every time he gets close I end up on the floor!"

"Ah, mystery boy? The one with the brown eyes who enjoys discussing today's issues. Mr. Perfect."

"Well when you say it like that!"

The two girls began to laugh as the third Gryffindor Chaser, Alicia Spinnet and their trusty Capitan Oliver Wood walked up. Neither of them looked too pleased.

"Did the lovers get in another fight?" Angelina inquired.

They sat down on either side of Katie. She could tell they didn't even want to look at each other.

"Pass the milk Kates" Oliver said, not looking up from his eggs.

"Could you hand me a muffin Katie?" Alicia asked.

"Before you drive Katie mad, what are you two fighting about this time?" Angelina added

"Oliver is blaming me for cutting into his study time."

"I simply ask for 15 minutes to write my potions essay."

"I asked if he would help me when he was done."

"What if I don't want to help you? Or what if I don't have time?"

"Maybe if you didn't spend every waking minute working on Quidditch plays and new ways to torture us at practice you might have time to help or even spend with me!"

At this time they were both standing, yelling over Katie's head.

"Maybe Quidditch is more important to me!"

Their tempers were high when Katie stood up. "STOP. You're going to break my eardrums! Take a breath and talk later"

Alicia looked at Oliver and walked away. Angelina got up and followed her. Katie sat back down and Oliver followed.

"Why do I continue to do this Kates? Sometimes I think the only thing her and I have in common is Quidditch. I mean I like it so much more that I think I make her hate it sometimes. I mean she obsesses over all that stuff girls care about and I'm over here with Quidditch and thinking about the problems out in the world. I ask her to simply look at some of my Quidditch plays sometimes and all she wants to do is snog! I'm not against snogging but when I ask a serious question I want a serious answer. I mean it's not just about Quidditch but life outside of all that. I mean stuff like you and I talk about."

Katie smiled at this. She and Oliver had shared a great amount of conversations where they ended up arguing about this most middle age wizards don't even think about. Katie knew anytime she talked to her superstar captain there would not be a dull moment. She looked talking to him. She looked over at him and he turned and looked at her with his deep, brown eyes. The eyes she had seen somewhere else.

"What's a guy to do Kates?"

So many thoughts were running through her head, so many realizations. She came back to reality and all she could come up with was "Talk to her."

Oliver looked back at her and smiled "Thanks for listening to me"

"Anytime Oliver. Anytime"

Oliver got up, smiling one more time. "I'm glad I have you as a friend." He walked away heading to his first class.

"Yeah and I'm glad I'm obsessed with my Quidditch obsessed captain who is with another girl." Katie thought to herself as she got up walking alone to her first class.

* * *

Let me know what you think! First shot. Second chapter is almost done. 


	2. First Year

I wasn't going to make this a long story but this past week I have been coming up with some pretty decent ideas. The next few chapters are going to be all flashback, telling the background story of Katie and Oliver and giving some insight into Oliver and Alicia's relationship. I think it should turn out good! Let me know. Sorry this is short. The next few are going to be long ones though! And sorry about the delay, I forgot I was going to be out of town all weekend.

R&R and none of these people are mine.

* * *

During History of Magic Katie thought back to her first year when her and Oliver met. Her friend Leanne had cast a charm wrong in class that had sent Katie to the infirmary. When she got there she saw her future captain, slightly shorter and more on the cuter rather then handsome, sexy side. Katie was shy in her first year but Oliver was his same Quidditch obsessed self and would talk to anyone who would listen to him. He was explaining how unfortunate it was when they didn't let him on the team his first year. Katie tried to get a word in but Oliver wouldn't let her.

She finally got a chance. "I was planning on trying out next year and hopefully getting pointers from my dad this summer. He played on his house team for 4 years when he was at Hogwarts."

Oliver nodded at this. "McGonagall said I have a good chance at captain next year. Maybe you'll get lucky as well."

Throughout the rest of the year she had developed a school girl crush on Oliver. She would see him in the common room or when she would go to watch house matches. Every once in awhile she would run into Oliver and he would remind her he was waiting till next year for try-outs. Those few times only added to her crush.

A few days before summer holiday Oliver came up to Katie, "Bell, I expect you'll be practicing this summer getting ready for next year. I know I'll be looking for a small quick Chaser like you."

He left after saying this and Katie smiled to herself. She boarded the Hogwarts express on a high. She thought that maybe she should send Oliver an owl over the summer telling him about Quidditch or how excited she is and how much she can't wait for September to come.

* * *

Oliver was thinking about his best friend Katie. She was always there since his third year. She was one of those few who listened to a rambling 13 year old boy. He remembers her coming into the infirmary with a common 1st year mistake made. She started telling him about Quiddicth and he liked her almost instantly. A girl with as much love for Quidditch as him?

He started seeing her around school and he would tell her simple things about himself that he wouldn't tell other people. He didn't know why but at the end of the year he told her he was expecting that she would be practicing over the summer to get ready for next year. He told her he would be looking for a small quick Chaser just like her. Oh how he couldn't wait for Quiddicth try-outs.


	3. Hogwarts Express to Sorting

About ½ ways thought the summer Oliver remembered getting an owl from Katie. He sent one back and they ended up owling each other for the remainder of the holiday. They talked about everything from quidditch to school to their families Katie's father had tried to play professional after getting out of school but never ended up making it. He was happy when he found out Katie would have a good chance of making it in her second year. Oliver began telling Katie things about himself too. He was telling her things about his family who he never talked about with anyone else. He would also tell her about his dreams after Hogwarts and she would share hers with him. He loved having Katie as his one of his best friends.

* * *

Katie arrived at platform 9 ¾ the first day of her second year. She stood there looking for Oliver. In his last letter he said to wait for him and they would sit together on the way back to school. He saw him. He was saying goodbye to his mother. Katie turned to her parents and said her last goodbyes before running over to meet Oliver. He gave her a simple smile as he stepped onto the Hogwarts express. They found a compartment with what she was guessing was the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team. She recognized the Weasley twins who were in her year and two girls who were a year older than her and she couldn't forget the captain, Oliver. Over the summer Katie's school girl crush had died down and now thought of him as her best friend.

She looked over Oliver and smiled. He was reading some book on Quidditch. No one could know her excitement for try-outs. It was her chance to show Oliver all she had done this summer. Why did she want to show off to Oliver so bad? She turned and looked back out the window at the English country side.

Olive looked up from Things Every Quidditch Captain Should Know to Katie. She was looking out the window. He was glad he got to know her this summer. He couldn't wait to see her out on the pitch. He knew she loved the game and he just wanted proof that she was good. He hoped she was good because after becoming so close to Katie he knew it would be hard to turn her down. Wait. He was putting a friend before quidditch? He thought about their relationship and he looked at her stare out the window. He couldn't remember a time where he had a better friend. There was Mac as a kid but the whole magic thing got in the way and the twins brother Percy but after becoming a prefect he became quite a prat.

If anyone looked at them they would not have said Katie and Oliver would be friends but they found something they could relate on. Katie turned from the window and saw Oliver looking at her. He held her stare for a moment before returning to his book. Any other person would get flustered if they knew Oliver wood was staring at them but Katie found it comforting.

The sweets cart just pulled up and Katie got out her sickles. "You want anything Oliver?"

"No thanks Kate" he said without looking up from his book.

Katie shrugged and walked out into the hall to grab some Bernie Bott's every flavor beans. "One box of Bernie Botts Every Flavor Beans" she handed the lady a few sickles and turned to go back into her compartment before she was stopped.

"Are you Katie Bell?"

"Yeah" She turned to an unfamiliar face

"How rude of me, I'm Cedric Diggory. I was looking for this new chaser Oliver was telling me about"

Katie laughed a little "Well I'm just a second year and I haven't even tried out yet. We'll see."

"I play for Hufflepuff. Hopefully you'll make it." He smiled before turning and walking down the hall.

Katie returned to the compartment "Do you talk about me often?"

Oliver looked up from his book "What are you talking about?"

"I just met your Quidditch buddy Cedric Diggory"

Oliver nodded "I guess your name came up. We went to see a few matches over break and we talked about our house teams and once their current keeper graduates he is in the running for captain and if you were to ask me he is the best candidate. Beside Kates, you're a good friend of mine and well I talk about my other friends. I mean aren't we talking about a friend of mine right now?"

Katie laughed slightly. "I was just a little shocked when he came up to me and knew my name. Are there any others I should know about? I mean I would rather not have random boys calling my name down the halls."

"Well I believe Cedric is my only Quidditch buddy still at Hogwarts who isn't in Gryffindor." He smiles at her as she returned to her seat across from him.

"How's your book?"

"Boring as bloody hell. I wish there were more interesting books on Quidditch. I think there are only three and I've read them all."

The twins reappeared "Word is that we're pulling into station soon."

Katie got up to leave them alone and change into her own robes.

* * *

Katie sat with her fellow 2nd years as the new 1st years were sorted. She was happy to be back at Hogwarts. She had 3 older brothers; Kevin, who was in his 7th year now, Michael, who was working on becoming an Auror, and her oldest brother Steven, who was working with wizard-muggle relations. They were all a few years apart making her the baby and the only girl. She always hung around with her older brothers. Sometimes they would try and get her away from them but before they could use magic outside of school it was difficult. Many times Katie just wanted to hang out with someone but they were the only ones around. If she had someone even close to her own age to hang out with she would have. This made her love Hogwarts. She got to be around people her own age. She looked down the table to where Oliver was sitting with the 4th years. Oliver was like her stand in brother. Someone older she could got to or even just be around. She turned back to pay attention to the sorting.

Oliver was laughing with his fellow 4th years about when he first got sorted. Oliver was an only child so he had no siblings that got sorted before him which meant the only people he could look to was his parents. His mother, witty and quick on her feet, was put into Ravenclaw. She had the knowledge that one needed to be in Ravenclaw. Oliver was not like that. He had common sense but he was lazy when it came to studying. That ruled out Ravenclaw. His father was very loyal do be his good self. He was always fair in what he did. He could not tell you a time when he was not encouraging to Oliver. He knew his father never liked when Oliver would play rough in a Quidditch match. That's where they were different. Oliver loved pushing someone around and getting dirty. He loves his job as Keeper for the team because he got to be the hero many times, making that incredible save. Since his parents were so different olive came in not knowing where he was going. He got his turn after Percy Weasley, who happened to have two parents who were in Gryffindor and 2 older brothers. He sat there several moments before he was sorted into Gryffindor. He remember his mother saying she was proud to have a son in Gryffindor.

His first year was nothing out of the ordinary. In his second year he tried out for the house team and made it. The only member from that team was the Seeker and she was now in her 7th year. He went through he year gaining more and more love for the sport. Then he came to his 3rd year when he met Katie and she made his year better. He realized his life was kind of boring until he met her. He saw Katie looking at him when she saw him look she smiled before turning back to the sorting. He smiles. He could tell this year was going to be interesting.


End file.
